One Year Anniversary
by Panther Furlong
Summary: Kakashi & Mikato, a character of my own creation, celebrate their one year anniversary at a fancy resort.


**One Year Anniversary**

**Panther Furlong**

**My name is Mikato. I met Kakashi one year & six months ago. I never expected to fall in love with him but I did. This was our one-year anniversary & I had no clue what he had come up with to celebrate. I knew he was up to something but he wouldn't tell me what. We set out early on Friday morning & arrived at our destination shortly after noon. It was a very nice resort & we settled into a huge suite & after a bit of a rest from our trip we changed & went to a fancy restaurant for an elegant dinner. During dinner we watched a very dramatic & romantic show. After dinner we went back up to our room.**

**He asked me if I'd like to join him for a soak in the hot springs. I said sure & went to change. I put on a red string bikini that I had bought for just such an event. I put on a short amethyst colored robe over it for the short walk to the hot springs. To my delight Kakashi had secured one just for us. It had been a while since we had had any time alone together & I was looking forward to this. The spring was set slightly apart from the others & it was fenced in. **

**Kakashi had instructed the managers to leave us well alone. He locked the gate & turned to me with a mischievous grin. He came strolling over in that sexy, yet casual way of his that made me go all weak in the knees in anticipation. He kissed me deeply & I kissed him back. He ended the kiss & said that he had something for me. I had anticipated this & had something for him as well. He took a small wrapped object out of his robe pocket & handed it to me. I took my time unwrapping it, revealing a small black velvet box. I opened this to reveal a beautiful gold pendant with the kanji for "beloved" inlaid in diamonds on a beautiful gold chain. I gasped & hugged him fiercely. I had pulled most of my hair up into a neat bun on top of my head & left the two long red parts down on each side of my face. I turned around & asked him to fasten the chain for me. I thanked him profusely & took out the box containing my present for him. He looked pleasantly surprised & carefully unwrapped it. He then opened the black velvet box revealing a gold signet ring with the kanji for "soul mate" inlaid in onyx. He said thank you very much & slipped it on. **

**Then he wanted to know what was under the robe. I teasingly told him "you show me yours, I'll show you mine." After a bit of playful bickering we agreed to undress at the same time. We did & I was very pleased to see that he wore a pair of dark blue swim trunks. I had half expected him to be naked under the robe. I couldn't help but smile at his slightly goggle-eyed expression. He was in for one more surprise later. I went over to a set of steps that led down into the water & stuck a foot in to test how warm it was. Once I got all the way in I wandered over to the side to find a nice little seat carved into the stonewall of the spring with a little pillow for my back & neck. I watched as Kakashi entered the water with an appreciative groan & came over. He came over & joined me on the seat. I sat beside him & leaned back against his chest. We simply sat for a bit just enjoying the warmth of the evening & gazing at the stars. I soon began getting restless though & I sensed he was as well. I began massaging his thigh with one hand & worked my way toward his groin. I heard him groan under his breath & felt a tremor run through him when I took his shaft in my hand & began gently then more firmly pulling & squeezing it. He groaned my name & then it was my turn to moan out loud as he slid his hand inside my bottoms & started rubbing my clit with one finger while thrusting in & out of my opening with his middle finger. His other hand began caressing my breasts as he kissed my neck just below my ear. I quickened my motions to his shaft in response to the motions of his fingers inside me. We each sped up our actions as we became more & more excited. I was arching back against him & fondling his ear with my free hand. I realized belatedly he had removed his mask since we had arrived at the spring. We quickened our actions once more & then we both came.**

**After a few moments we got up & moved around a bit. I noticed an unusually shaped rocking sticking up out of the water & it gave me an idea. I whispered it into Kakashi's ear & he eagerly agreed to try it. The stone was worn smooth so I walked over & stood so that I stood facing it with my stomach pressed against the stone & I was straddling the base. I could rest my elbows on the slightly higher part of the stone that I had seen sticking up out of the water. I heard him come up behind me & felt him reach around my waist to untie my thong. I heard him ask what was this on my back. I had a birthmark on my lower back just above my tailbone that I had had turned into a tattoo of purple edged red roses. He said he liked it & gently ran his fingertips over it sending a shiver up my spine before continuing to untie my thong. He then tossed it to onto the side & his swim trunks soon followed it. He came back up behind me & began sliding his shaft back & forth against the lips of my vagina but not going inside. I was squirming with aggravation & begging for him to come inside me by the time he finally decided to quit teasing me & slid inside. I cried out his name as he did so & he put one hand on my hip as he began thrusting. I pushed against the floor of the spring with my feet & pushed back into each of his inward thrusts. As we both got more & more excited he switched his grip to my shoulder so that one side of his chest was pressed flat against my back & he was thrusting at angle, stroking my g-spot on each inward thrust & he reached around with his free hand & began caressing my clit. He was murmuring my name & groaning into my ear. I felt myself about to go over the edge & I turned toward him & we kissed passionately as we both came. **

**For several moments neither of us could move & we just sat there as he nuzzled my neck & told me how lucky he was to have me. I told him I felt the same way about him & we climbed out of the spring, got dressed & went back to our room. We showered, with a short but tender session of lovemaking, then curled up together & fell asleep. The rest of the weekend passed just as pleasantly & we were reluctant to go home when the time came. It was a much-cherished memory we both hoped would become a tradition.**


End file.
